The Dead World/Issue 56
Groaning as she rolled over in her sleep, Karen heard some chuckling and opened her eyes to look up a familiar chest and see the grinning face of Daniel but she just shook her head and laid it back down. "your a real fidget, you know that?" Daniel asks her playfully as he runs a hand down her cheek which she couldn't help but blush at, however she still mumbles something about sleeping more causing him to chuckle even more. "come on I thought we agreed to both go on the run" Dan reminded her and she sighed grabbing a pillow and shoving it on his face to shut him up before slowly beginning to get up hearing his laughter muffled by the pillow. "who else you think is going?" Karen asked sitting on the edge of the bed getting over a little headache she had seemed to have got, however the response she got was him pretending that he couldn't get the pillow off of his face and was chocking to death. Rolling her eyes but with a small smile on her face, Karen reached back and took the pillow off of his head and whacked his chest with it when he pretended to gasp for air. "come on I'm serious" she said folding her arms and looking at him trying her best to be annoyed but apparently failing due to the smile on his face. "well me and you, Will and Lewis will probably go, Natasha and Bella will mostly likely join them, Anthony will probably tag along but everyone else I think will stay behind" Dan said seriously and she nodded. "Logan did mention something about staying behind to protect those who stay" Karen agreed as she slipped on a shirt before beginning to pull up her pants giving her bum a little wiggle which Dan couldn't help but watch. "if your gonna stare at my backside all day then you're gonna be in deep shit" Karen tells him causing Dan to chuckle and begin to get himself ready for the day. "well that ass is to die for" Dan whispers playfully in her ear before giving it a slap and walking to the bathroom leaving her to roll her eyes but smile to herself in the mirror. ---- Walking through the corridors yawning, Anthony headed over to the kitchen aware of the fact his clothes were probably all messy but he didn't personally mind and he was sure no one else minded. Finally reaching the kitchen he walked in giving Natasha who was currently in the room already a greeting before going into the fridge to get himself some milk. "your up early" Anthony observes raising an eyebrow at her but she just shrugs pushing her spoon against her breakfast. "couldn't sleep" Natasha states before suddenly looking in disgust at her breakfast and pushing it away. "you can have that if you want, I aint had any of it" she states and Anthony sits opposite her confused as he looks at what's in the bowl and sees its what she has every morning which confuses him even more but he shrugs and goes to eat what's in it. However before it gets into his mouth, Natasha suddenly looks like she's about to be sick as she puts her hand to her mouth and dashes out to the nearest bathroom which conveniently was his own so he put down the spoon and got up before walking over to his room and looking around for her. "Natasha?" he called and he was answered by the sounds of Natasha being sick which Anthony soon gathered was coming from the bathroom and headed over there softly knocking on its door. Sighing Anthony just kneeled down next to her and moved her hair out of her face while she was sick which she was grateful for until finally she had thrown up all that she could and instead leaned over the toilet groaning. "its not what it looks like" Natasha manages to get out when she feels better and looks up to him with pleading eyes but she can tell he could see through her lies as he gave a sad smile. "your pregnant?" Anthony guesses and Natasha sighs nodding lightly before she bows her head. "Please don't tell Will..." Natasha begs him and Anthony sighs hating to keep secrets but knows this isn't his place to tell. "he's going to have to know eventually" Anthony stated as he offered his hand which she took before he helped her up. "I know" Natasha whispers but before she could say anymore Anthony pulls her into a comforting hug which again she is thankful for. "he'll be ok with it you know" Anthony said and she nodded in to his chest before Anthony sighed. "suppose your still going on that run aren't you" Anthony stated and she nodded giving a little laugh. "until I start showing yes" she tells him and they share a smile before he begins leading her out of the room. "alright then, well I will accompany you" Anthony claims and the two of them share laughter as they head back to the kitchen. ---- Stretching as he slowly woke up, Will surprisingly found himself alone and looked around to double check and in fact saw that there was no Natasha which confused him greatly. He was always the first to wake up out of the two. Shrugging it off, Will began to get dressed and eventually exited his room where he nearly bumped into Lewis. "ah Will your out, we're ready to go" Lewis states and Will quickly grabs his crossbow and cold official police revolver before following Lewis down the corridor. "so who's coming?" Will asked and Lewis went through the names for him. Everyone but Logan, Charles, Lily, Emily and Maria are coming. After Will had a quick breakfast and the two shared a conversation on how they were going to work through the supply run, the two joined the others that were going on the run outside where Will could quickly tell it was getting colder. "alright so were gonna split into two teams each led by either me or Lewis, both of us have a map of where we'll lead our group, alright?" Will asked and they all nodded so he continued. "you all know the rules so lets separate then" Will states before calling name after name and separating everyone in between the two groups. Karen, Daniel and Bella with Lewis and then Natasha and Anthony with Will. "alright, lets get going and try to be back here in a couple of hours" Will stated tapping his watch jokingly before leading Anthony and Natasha one way while Lewis led the other three another way. ---- Moving slowly down the path they had chosen, Lewis's group all kept an eye on the shops beside them expect for Dan who watched Karen's swaying ass until she broke away his thoughts by speaking. "Dan focus on other things other than my ass" she laughs out and Dan chuckles and apologizes before looking around at the buildings. During this exchange Bella and Lewis just shared a look trying to resist laughter however Karen caught them out of the corner of her eye. "and whats so funny?" Karen jokingly asked but they just shook their heads gesturing at the two of them. "I could totally see you two being the hook up in college together people" Bella said winking causing Karen to scoff and Dan to do a mock hurt expression before he quickly grinned at Karen who raised an eyebrow at him. "yeh I used to be the real college jock" Dan stated and Karen shook her head laughing before returning her attention to her surroundings. "you would've never got my ass in your bed" Karen states and the other three laugh before Lewis points out that Dan gets her ass now nearly winding up with Karen shooting his head off. ---- Elsewhere, Will led Anthony and Natasha through some alleys unaware of the fact they were falling behind him slightly as he kept an eye out for any trouble but so far it had gone well. "so when do you think you'll tell him?" Anthony whispered but Natasha quickly shhh'd him giving Will a smile when he turned around to look at them raising an eyebrow but he thought nothing of it. "sorry..." Anthony whispered shuffling on his feet. "just want to let you know I had a pregnant sister before all this and....you want any help with anything just ask" Anthony said and Natasha thanked him rubbing his arm in a friendly gesture. "that's if your going to keep it" Anthony stated causing Natasha to think about what had just came to mind. "I mean it'll be pretty hard to get rid of a baby like that now days but....it could be done" Anthony whispered but Natasha quickly shook her head brushing the thoughts away. "only if Will doesn't want it" Natasha states and Anthony nods understanding. Truth be told neither of them know whether Will would want the baby or not. He was smart enough to know the risks but he also does secretly have a soft spot. "why don't you ask him what he thinks of -" Anthony starts but she cuts him off. "na too suspicious" Natasha tells him but before he could respond they here a load of gunshots and Daniel's screaming.... ---- Continuing to walk along the alley, the group laughed while Dan purposely stared at Karen's ass to annoy her but all did was create laughter between the group until Daniel accidently tripped up on a dead zombie. "oi you little piece of shit" Dan said kicking it while the other three stand there rolling their eyes at him and waiting till he finishes kicking the absolute shit out of the zombie. However before Dan could finish the kicking the apparently dead zombie suddenly launched forward and grabbed his leg mid air before sinking its teeth straight into his ankle. "ahhhhhh shiiiiitttttttt!!!!!!!" Daniel screamed out in pain as he began wildly shooting bullets into the air drawing the attention of many zombies towards the area. Aiming Will's crowbar, Karen quickly shoved the weapon deep into the zombies head before moving it back out again letting the zombie slide to the floor dead as Lewis and Bella caught a falling Daniel who kept shouting out swear words worrying for his life. Looking to either side of the alley, the group saw how it was quickly filling with zombies so Karen took their only chance and used the crowbar to pry open the back door to a bar before leading the group inside and locking the zombies out, leaving the group effectively trapped inside the bar. ---- Raising their weapons as soon as they heard the screams and gunshots, Natasha and Anthony shared a worried look while Will sprinted ahead to see what was going on. However before Natasha and Anthony could follow him, zombies came pouring out of another alley separating them. "run, try and find a way back to the refugee center" Will shouted to the two and Anthony tried to pull Natasha away but she wouldn't go. "WILL!!!!" she shouted but Will just shouted the same thing. "go!!" Will ordered and tears in her eyes, Natasha looked him dead in the eye. "I love you" she told him before she and Anthony disappeared around a corner leaving Will to have to run for his life alone again.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues Category:The Dead World